Demonic Imprisonment -Star vs Forces of Evil (Tom x Marco)
by Kyoko Usagi
Summary: Marco wakes up to find himself kidnapped and chained to a wall by his familiar demonic friend, Tom. Its been a total of 3 years since Star had ascended to the role of Queen of Mewni. After Tom's confession, Marco avoids him for a year or so, only to be kidnapped by Tom. Held in this dungeon like location, how will their relationship develop? (There is sex. Not for young ones.)
1. Chapter 1

_(Note: Alright, all ye kiddies, or people not ready for gay sex level of maturity, you may want to leave the premises. I don't want to get sued. (Though I don't think I could be, but let's not try.) Regardless of the imprisonment, there isn't anything really that sadistic in here. Then again if you even searched for this kind of stuff, you're probably prepared. Please understand this is the SECOND time that I've gone full sexy time with a writing, and that my characterizing ability may not be at its strongest. Alright, I think thats it. Ciao! This'll happen in later chapters, but I will put this warning in every chapter.)_

 _Hello! ^^_

 _My name here is Kyoko Usagi, but you can call me whatever :3_

I will take ship requests, for oneshots only ^^

As well as I'll only write about ships I either know about or are a fan of.

Thank you for reading~

(Also, this story was originally going to be a Oneshot, but I got to 1698 words of the fanfic and I'm not even at the sexy part yet. I'll release the first three chapters as a bulk release, but then the rest of these chapters I'll release in 2 day intervals, but if I finish the fanfic, I'll upload all of the chapters at once.)

* * *

 **Chapter 1 -**

 _Ughhh…_

Marco had not yet opened his eyes, however a faint consciousness had finally emerged. The abnormally high temperature cause him to squirm a bit, but his eyes had yet to open. It was only when the subtle smell of smoke floated into his nostrils did his eyes snap open.

 _What's going on?_

Marco's eyes fluttered open in panic

 _Is it a fire?_

Greeted by a sudden plain of bright red light, Marco couldn't see his surroundings clearly, his surrounding in somewhat of a blur.

 _Ouch…_

Unprepared, he attempted to support his head with his hands, unfortunately, the normal ease of movement was interrupted.

 _Huh?_

Marco yanked his arm again, thinking maybe he was just a bit weak from just waking up. His only response was the sound of rattling metal. At this point, Marco was no longer groggy, he was wide awake. His eyes darted from side to side, looking at his limbs, only to find they were securely fastened to the wall by a series of metal cuffs.

 _I'm chained… to a WALL?_

The question resonated within his mind, only for him to descend into a fit of panic.

 _Why? Where am I? Who? What-_

Of course, it only lasted until a certain voice cut through his thoughts,

"Hello, Marco."

 _Shit_

Oh how Marco knew that voice, oh and how he knew it so well.

"Tom," Marco growled.

* * *

Thanks for Reading~

Any grammar issues/typos? Comment them below. Constructive Criticism appreciated


	2. Chapter 2

_(Note: Alright, all ye kiddies, or people not ready for gay sex level of maturity, you may want to leave the premises. I don't want to get sued. (Though I don't think I could be, but let's not try.) Regardless of the imprisonment, there isn't anything really that sadistic in here. Then again if you even searched for this kind of stuff, you're probably prepared. Please understand this is the SECOND time that I've gone full sexy time with a writing, and that my characterizing ability may not be at its strongest. Alright, I think thats it. Ciao! This'll happen in later chapters, but I will put this warning in every chapter.)_

Kyoko here ^^

Here is the second chapter, third chapter coming soon ^^ (After that it's the 2 day release schedule. Chapters will get longer :D)

* * *

"Hey, hey, Marco, no need to be so hostile," The three-eyed demon replied.

Out from the darkness of the doorway, Tom in his usual outfit quietly emerged. Putting on a casual posture, he exuded a sly smile.

"Of _course_ , I would be hostile Tom. It's pretty clear you've captured me, AGAIN, and chained me to this" Marco attempted to gesture," wall, AGAIN."

It was at this where Tom's smile faded, and he walked up to the restrained Marco, looking at the others brown eyes deeply. Tom's dark eyes exuded a very slight red glow, it was clear he wasn't happy, but he wasn't super angry yet. Seeing the red glow, Marco set his gaze away from Tom's eyes, he knew why Tom was angry, he felt guilty.

"Marco, we haven't seen each other for an entire year," Tom grumbled.

Marco gave as sigh and set his gaze down towards the ground in shame. It really was sort of his fault, however he raised his head and looked Tom straight on. "I know it's my fault for not contacting you for an entire year, but that still doesn't mean you can kidnap and bring me to the underworld."

Tom's glowing eyes glowed a bit stronger, but flickered a bit with hesitation and complex emotions. "If it was just because you were busy, I wouldn't of captured you like this. You and I both know why I did this, Marco, it's time you give me an answer."

It was true. Marco did know exactly why Tom was angry, and the event he was talking about. You see, throughout Marco's adventures with Star, after he and Tom started to get along, they hung out a couple times. While Tom still had a little worry over Marco's relationship with Star, they became pretty good friends. After the adventures with Star ended, and the universally endangering events were solved, Star returned to ascend to her role as Queen of Mewni. She luckily escaped attending Saint Olga's, and fulfilled her lifelong dream. Though, she wasn't nearly as uptight as her mother, and partied with Marco and the bunch occasionally. The last visit, she apparently went down to see Tom, who had officially given up on her. Either way, it had been two years or so after Star became queen, and Tom and Marco still hang out sometimes.

They had pretty much become best friends, meeting each other at their houses once a week for a game or movie night. Sometimes they went to a concert together. Sometimes they took Star with them to. However, it ceased a year ago because of a certain night

* * *

It was a normal night, or at least Marco had thought so. He was tidying up the living room. After moving around a bit he stood back to look at his work.

"Perfect," he stated, satisfied. It truly was, the room seemed to gleam from the cleanliness. Of course the laser shooting puppy seemed a little bit out of place, but it slept on the left couch quietly. The sound of footsteps on the stairs and Mr and Mrs Diaz descended.

"Hi son~" they greeted in unison, "we're heading out now. Is your friend…Tom, coming over tonight?"

Marco replied, "Yeah, the usual movie night and all."

His parents gave a smile.

"Well have fun! Don't do anything dangerous. Well we're on our way!"

With swift movements the pair exited the door and as it closed their nauseating love talk sounded through. After the sound of the car leaving, they had left the house. Giving a somewhat hopeless smile, Marco still couldn't quite stomach… their lovey dovey-ness.

He glanced at his watch wrapped around his wrist.

 _7:28… We said we'd start at 7:30… he should be here soon?_

Glancing back at the couch he decided to get the food out. Stepping into the kitchen he reached into a cupboard to retrieve a clean bowl as well as a bag of tortilla chips. He then reached into the refrigerator to retrieve a bag of shredded american cheese. He sprinkled a handful over the chips.

"Ding Dong…"

Marco flubbed a bit and sent some cheese flying onto the table. Giving a depressed sigh he placed the bag of shredded cheese back onto the table and rushed to the front door. After his hand clenched the doorknob, he twisted it and pulled back. In the dark of the night, dressed in a silver suit was a certain demon, Tom.

 _He looks… pretty cool._

Marco stared at him a bit but then realized it and stopped himself.A light blush came and faded, unseen by Tom. Then he saw his suit.

"Why.. are you dressed in a suit? Where's your typical casual clothes?"

Tom responded with a little twitch of surprise.

"Oh…" scratching the back of his head in embarrassment, "well I had a lunch with someone important from the underworld, I didn't have enough time… to change?"

Marco's left eyebrow arched slightly but he shrugged it off.

"Well… come on in I guess. We're watching a Mackie Hand movie, to celebrate the one year anniversary of these movie nights. The couch hasn't moved… take a seat," shooting a smile towards Tom he headed back to the kitchen to finish making the nachos.

(Note: I know… I know… the Mackie Hand movie thing… but I honestly had no idea what other movie to reference. If anyone can come up with a better one, comment below, and if I like one then I will replace it and give credits ^^)


	3. Chapter 3

_(Note: Alright, all ye kiddies, or people not ready for gay sex level of maturity, you may want to leave the premises. I don't want to get sued. (Though I don't think I could be, but let's not try.) Regardless of the imprisonment, there isn't anything really that sadistic in here. Then again if you even searched for this kind of stuff, you're probably prepared. Please understand this is the SECOND time that I've gone full sexy time with a writing, and that my characterizing ability may not be at its strongest. Alright, I think thats it. Ciao! This'll happen in later chapters, but I will put this warning in every chapter.)_

 _The 2 day rotation BEGINS_

* * *

Picking back up the cheese he went through the motions of making nachos. He went into thought.

 _Why did Tom lie? I'm pretty sure he rode his carriage here, plus he has magic. He could have obviously changed into casual clothes. Did he go to some event he doesn't want to tell me about?_

His eyebrow furrowed and then leveled out.

 _It's not really any of my business. Maybe something upsetting happened and he doesn't want to tell me about it… Yeah._

Giving a sigh and a resolute nod, picking up the finished bowl of nachos he returned to the family room to watch the movie with Tom. As he walked in, he saw the three eyed demon bent over with his hands clenched together and his eyes out of focus.

"Uh… Tom? You okay?"

With a jolt Tom looked up to Marco and gave a smile.

"Uh.. yeah, sorry. Was sorta thinking about something… It's okay though."

 _Something definitely happened._

Marco shrugged and replied, "Well hope you can pay attention to the movie. Here's some nachos."

"Uh… thanks" Tom muttered curtly.

Marco turned off the lights and sat down next to Tom.

 _*Two Hours Later*_

Marco had a happy gleam in his eyes, as the film came to an end. As the end credits rolled he happily shouted out,"So nostalgic! Still a great movie though. How about you, Tom? You remember when you seanced Mackie that one time. Haha!"

"Yeah," Tom smiled, looking Marco in the eyes.

Seeing the somewhat lukewarm reaction from the usually somewhat energetic Tom he decided to finally say something about it.

"Hey Tom, you're sort of… out of it today. You okay? If something happened, you can tell me. I won't judge. As long as you didn't kill anyone," Marco's eyes opened wide,"YOU DIDN'T KILL ANYONE DID YOU?!"

Giving a slightly snarky chuckle Tom actually seemed to be enjoying himself for the first time that night, "Marco, calm down. I didn't kill anyone.

His chuckle faded into a serious face. "To be honest the reason why I was so out of it is because of you Marco."

 _Me? That can't be. I didn't do anything…?_

Marco gazed at Tom with curiosity flickering in his eyes.

Tom gave a heavy sigh. He clearly was worried about what he was about to say.

"Well, Marco can you first promise to not punch me or anything after I say this?"

Marco's eyebrow raised.

"Well, yeah, but why would I do that anyways?"

An awkward silence followed his question and Tom finally said what he had on his mind

"I like you Marco."

* * *

I know I promised a longer chapter, but after the ultimate confession, I think I need to end it here for suspense (mwahahaha. I think I'm a little bit of a sadist. Sorry. XD) But hey, you guys only need to wait 2 days :P

Thank you for reading, Typos/mistakes being pointed out would be appreciated!

Feel free to request any kinda yaoi shipping from me. Well I guess I could to normal ships, but Im more of a yaoi kinda person. xD

~Kyoko


	4. Chapter 4

Note: There's one massive change here. I totally forgot about this fanfiction, and after seeing the emails related to this fanfiction appearing in my mail I decided to finish it. Unfortunately, I have to say, that while I DO remember the plot line (luckily), I can't reference anything from season 2 and season 3-4. For the show, last year, I kept up with season two to about of half of it(that was skimming it, b/c I got absorbed by school), before I lost track of it. This was written before the airing of Season 2 (Which I was looking forward to), so if there are anything in here that was disproved, then, I can't include it whatsoever, as, I haven't watched it. Also because I started tling, I had to put a pause to my writing stuff.

 _Eh?_

"Uh… I like you too? I guess? I mean I don't hate you anymore…?"

Marco fumbled around, clearly confused.

Tom gave him a slightly annoyed look.

"Marco, I don't mean that kind of 'friends' like. You know it."

 _No way… That's not possible…_

Marco sat on the couch absolutely petrified. He was no longer panicked but was instead staring at Tom with a look of absolute shock.

"Uh… well… that's a great joke, Tom! You… definitely got me there! Haha!"

He slapped Tom on the back while nervously laughing. Tom was jolted slightly from the unexpected amount of force from Marco's hand. He recovered quickly from the sudden hit, and a somewhat angry frown had appeared on his face.

"Marco, this isn't a joke, I'm being-"

"It's getting late, Tom. It's should be time for you to leave."

Marco rose from his seat, wearing a forced smile. Tom glanced at a nearby clock, it clearly read the time 9:45. While it could be considered "late", for a healthy 16 year old in Highschool, it wasn't really a problem for Marco, nor was it a problem for Tom for him to be away from the Underworld. Of course, Tom knew what Marco was trying to do.

"Marco, you can't avoid answering me," Tom stood up in frustration, "You have to give me an answer-"

While Tom tried to get some kind of response out of Marco, Marco had been busy pushing Tom towards the door. Tom tried to struggle, but he didn't want to use any of his abilities on Marco to stop him. Marco gave one last shove that sent Tom stumbling out the front door.

"Alright, have a good night, Tom. We'll hang out… some other time, okay?"

"Wait! Marco-"

Marco shut the door abruptly, cutting off Tom. Tom stood there in a stunned trance. He wasn't sure how Marco would've reacted to his confession, but he hadn't expected nothing at all from Marco. He scratched his head in frustration and his three eyes blinked in confusion, as he pondered what to do.

 _I could break open the door with my powers… but Marco won't like that. He wouldn't like it if I were to get angry. Even though I really want a response, I don't want to force it with violence or anything…_

Tom gave a heavy sigh.

 _I guess it was a shock for him… I can wait a bit for a response. I'll leave him be to think about it for a while._

He gave a loud click with his tongue and turned around, walking to a carriage and proceeding to step into it. The skeleton horse gave a snort of fire and raised it's hooves. The door of the carriage swung shut with a click.

 _...But I better get a proper answer from him._

The carriage sped off, leaving only two flaming scorch marks on the ground.

 _No way… This can't be possible…_

After closing the door on Tom, Marco was curled up into a ball on his bed. He was rocking back and forward, with his eyes closed tightly.

 _I'm sure it's just a dream. Tom didn't just confess to me. It didn't happen. It's just my… weird imagination. If I open my eyes, everything will be okay again._

He opened his eyes slowly, of course, only the cold unforgiving reality faced him. Tom's confession was real, and it was something he would have to deal with. Marco gave an exasperated sigh, and spread out like a star-fish on the bed. He spent a solid half an hour staring at the ceiling in a blank stupor. Just in a stunned silence, not thinking or anything. Finally, his mind whirred into action.

 _Do I… like Tom? The same way he likes me?_

The question made him feel like tearing the roots of his hair out. Tom was one of his best friends after they began to get along. He felt like a trusted friend, that he could tell about his troubles, his relationships… He didn't want things between them to be awkward. But, he also knew, that as a friend, he had the duty to give a proper response. However, he seriously had no clue whatsoever about his feelings towards Tom. Sure he had thought that Tom looked quite se- that was besides the point. He didn't know if he was prepared to **date** Tom.

 _Well, he's not a bad dude. He's pretty nice, and he cares a lot about those close to him. Also, he's handsome, pretty much royalty, and stuff... I don't hate him, and I don't think I would have a problem dating him… but… Am I good enough for him? I mean look at me. I'm just a normal human from Earth, not some demon or anything. Sure I'm friends with Star…_

A bad thought intruded into his mind.

 _Is he maybe trying to get revenge on me for that fiasco with Star? Maybe he still likes her, and that he secretly hates me?_

Marco shook his head.

 _No, Tom isn't like that. He's never been that sinister. When he's angry or wants revenge, it's typically pretty obvious. He's not the type to be able to keep such a deep revenge under the wraps._

Marco rolled over and buried his face into the pillow, letting out a frustrated groan. Why were relationships so freaking complicated. He felt the drowsiness hit him from thinking about this matter. He set his alarm for the next morning.

 _I can't think about this right now… it just hurts too much… I'll think about it tomorrow. Yeah, tomorrow… I'll find an answer…_

Like that, Marco drifted off into dreamland.


End file.
